crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle Woods
Turtle Woods (あめの ジャングル lit. Rainy Jungle in Japanese) is the first level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. It is set in the rainy woods on N. Sanity Island. While on the surface it appears to be nothing more than a basic introductory level, clever players will find several intriguing secrets along the way. The first bonus round of Crash Bandicoot 2 appears here, under a breakaway floor. Earlier in the level, a stone face appears on the ground. Belly flopping this face will reveal another secret area that introduces Crash to the brand new nitro crates and nitro switch crate, and requires several tricky jumps from over sized ostriches to fully complete. The blue gem is also found in this stage, counter-intuitively requiring the player to clear the stage with zero crates broken to obtain. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden (secret area only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Nitro Crate (secret area only) *Nitro Switch Crate (secret area only) *? Crate Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: None *Nitro Crates: 6 *Other Crates: 54 (5 crates in bonus) Enemies Walkthrough Gallery Image:Turtle_woods.JPG|Crash encountering an armadillo. Image:Turtle_woods_bonus.jpg|The secret area of Turtle Woods Image:Bonus_stage.jpg|The bonus stage for Turtle Woods blue gem.JPG|Crash getting the blue gem, after not breaking any boxes in this level. turtlewoods1.png|The entrance to Turtle Woods turtlewoods2.png turtlewoods3.png|Crash sinking into the quicksand. turtlewoods4.png turtlewoods5.png turtlewoods6.png turtlewoods7.png turtlewoods8.png|Inside a swarmer pit. turtle woods level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen. Viewing Level TW0.jpg TW1.jpg TW2.jpg TW3.jpg TW4.jpg TW5.jpg TW6.jpg TW7.jpg TW8.jpg TW9.jpg TW10.jpg TW11.jpg TW12.jpg TW13.jpg TW14s.jpg TWS1.jpg TWS2.jpg TWS3.jpg TWS4.jpg TWS5.jpg TWS6.jpg TWS7stand.jpg TWS8.jpg TWS9.jpg TWS10.jpg TWS11.jpg TWS12.jpg TWS13.jpg TWS14.jpg TWS15.jpg TW15.jpg TW16.jpg TW17.jpg TW18.jpg TW19.jpg TW20b.jpg TWB0.jpg TWB1.jpg TWB2.jpg TWB3.jpg TWB4.jpg TWB5.jpg TW21.jpg TW22.jpg TW23.jpg TW24.jpg TW25.jpg TW26.jpg TW27.jpg TW28.jpg TW29.jpg TW30.jpg TW31.jpg TW32.jpg TW33.jpg TW34.jpg TW35.jpg TW36.jpg TW37.jpg TW38.jpg TW39.jpg TW40.jpg TW41.jpg TW42.jpg TW43.jpg TW44.jpg TW45.jpg TW46.jpg TW47.jpg TW48.jpg TW49.jpg TW50.jpg Turtle Woods Screenshot 1.jpg Turtle Woods Screenshot 2.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Spiked Turtles have spikes on their sides, jump to stomp on them. *If you feel my voice disturbing, block your ears with the green triangle button. *Press crouch, then jump, to high jump. *Spin the armadillos to defeat them more and more. **Note that you don't get the Aku Aku hint if the mask gives you invincibility. **Also note that the location of Aku Aku hints, that either aren't level specific (in this stage the 2nd and 3rd hints) or inform about a secret of a previous level, can vary, mostly depending on the order you play the levels and the number of times you die. Trivia *Originally, this level contained the red gem, but that was switched with Snow Go. *It's possible to fall back into the bonus round after completing it thus trapping the player inside it by jumping on the edges of the hole. The only way to fix it is by making Crash fall into one of the pits so he transported back to the main path. This glitch requires high precision. *If a player has the box gem but not the blue gem, the box counter will say that zero boxes have to be broken, giving a hint on the blue gem. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels with secret routes Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds